Miracles Happen
by xXxEveryRoseHasItsThornxXx
Summary: Tai had it all. Even more what most people her age had. She had a loving sparkmate, kids, a very large, human and autobot family. But what she didn't have, was her mother. She never even knew her
1. Chapter 1

**Miracles Happen**

**This is my new story! Finally! I've been wanting to do this for awhile! I only one the cousins, Aunt Maggie, and Uncle Mike! Tatyana Witwicky owns Tai! And later you'll see her OC's Techno and Sparrow. But before you read this, read her stories, Meet the Cousin, It followed me Home, and First comes Love, Then comes marriage!**

**Tai's Text: **_Tai's Text_

**Sam's Text: **_Sam's Text_

Tai had it all. Even more what most people her age had. She had a loving sparkmate, kids, a very large, human and Autobot family. But what she didn't have, was her mother. She never knew her.

Its been almost 2 years since, now 20 year old, Tatyana Witwicky found out that she was part Cybertronian and the daughter of the legendary Optimus Prime and Elita-1. During that time she found a new guardian, Barricade, she adopted Sparrow, gave birth to the Jazz look alike, Techno, had shaped a life of her own.

Chapter 1, Family Reunion

_Beep, Beep, beep, Beep, Bee-_

"Shut up!" Yelled Tai as she threw her alarm against the wall. With a grone she pushed herself up onto her shoulders and looked at the time on her phone. Her eye and optic widened as she gasped and jumped out of bed. It was almost 12'clock. She had to meet Sam and a few of her other cousins at the lake for a small cousin reunion. No adults. She ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of short black plaid shorts and a, "I'm Not Short, I'm Fun Sized" t-shirt and her green converse.

"Fragton!" she snapped as she finished tying her shoe. Last time she was late, she got a lecture from her Aunt Maggie, who was her human Dad's younger sister. He also had three other brothers, Uncle Ron, Uncle Mike, and Uncle Charles. But thankfully, they would not be there.

"Everything okay, babe?" asked Jazz as he stuck his head through the large door. Why didn't he wake her up?

"Ya, just am running a bit late to meet Sam and a few other cousins at the lake. Where is Barricade? I need someone to take me" She asked, now fully dressed, hair gelled, and eyes coated in make-up.

"He went with Hide on scoutin mission. But if ya want, I be 'appy to take ya myself." He offered with a smile. She nodded and held up her arms, wanting to be carried. He picked her up and walked to the Rec. Room.

They walked in and saw Sparrow and Techno playing Tai's DSi Pokemon, Opimus and Ratchet trying to talk over the twins who where arguing which one was hotter, and had more of a chance with Arcee, one of the three femmes on base which included her and her sisters Chromia and Moonracer. They stopped when they noticed Jazz had walked in the room with Tai in his hands.

"Tai, who do you think is hotter?" asked Sunny as he walked up to them. She rolled her eyes. This was a very famous argument between the twins.

"Jazz."

"No between me and Sides."

"You look the same."

"No we don't!" snapped Sideswipe as he joined the argument.

"Guys, I don't have time for this! I got to go!"

"Primus! Shut up! Its to early for this!" yelled a voice who wasn't the twins for once. Nor was it Tai or Jazz, who was ready to rip the two apart.

They turned to see Ratchet and her father standing behind them . They both had very annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Hi Dad!" Tai chimed.

"Hello sweetheart." Optimus said, his now hard expression gone. He reached his pointed finger down and rufled her hair.

"Hey, listen. I'd love to stay and chat, but I got to go!" Tai said now despret to get out of there. Jazz put her on the floor and transformed. She got into the drivers seat but soon found herself on the lap of a unfamiliar man who looked like he was in his mid 20's.

"What the fuck?" she cursed with a shocked expression on her face as the man picked her up and put her in the passengers seat.

The man laughed as he turned the keys and drove off.

"Ratchet forgot to tell ya didn't he?" he asked.

"Tell me what?"

"He and Wheeljack perfected our holoformes so we ain't just a picture and you can touch us and we can touch you. We all have one." he smiled as he took her hand and held it. She looked at his face for the first time and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

He had black hair that was kinda short, facial hair that was just stubs but you could still see it against his tan skin. He also had faded dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt that shows off his abs and muscled arms.

"What? Do you like it?" Jazz asked. She nodded. He pulled onto the highway and rolled down the windows.

"You look hot... you're not aloud to go into town without me." She said with a fake glare. He laughed. She turned on the radio until she found the station she wanted. It was almost a 2 hour drive so she has a long drive ahead of her. She took out her iPhone and began to text Sam.

_Hey, Sam. Do you know what cousins are coming?_

If all of her cousins where coming, she was expecting a lot of fights. There was the twins, Sarah and Ashley, who fought over anything. Then their sister Valerie and Uncle Charles daughter Kim. And then of corse, there was her and Uncle Mikes daughters Nicole and Amanda. She heard her phone beep.

_Yups, all of em. And Valarie and Catherine are coming back with you to the base right?_

_Ya. How do you oppose I explain the bots to them? _Tai asked as she looked at Jazz's holoform.

_It shoulden't be to bad. They are both pretty mellow...except when Valarie gets mad. Then its, get the hell out of her way or get a broken bone or bones. I know from experience__. _

Tai laughed as she remembered that day when they where 13. Sam and the guys thought it would be funny to dump a dead fish down her bra. Then they ended up with a broken ankle, dislocated elbow, and a broken nose.

"What's so funny?" Jazz asked. Tai just looked at him with a smile. "Childhood memories." she answered.

_That was your guys fault. I g2g, im almost there. Oh, and Jazz is comin with me. I soppose you know about the holoforms._

_Oh ya. Bee scared the piss out of me this mornin when he walked into my room and hit me with a pillow to wake me up. See ya._

"What all can your holoform do?" Tai asked. She wanted to see if he could go swimming with her. She mostly wanted to see him shirtless.

"Pretty much everything you can do. But we can't really eat or drink. We can even take our clothes off" Jazz said wiggling a brow at Tai. Tai just laughed.

"Well then do you want to swim with us?" Tai asked. Jazz looked at Tai and back to the road.

''Sure." Jazz said as all of a sudden, his jeans turned into black swim trunks. Tai just continued to stare at his body as they pulled up to the lake. Realizing that they where there, Tai started to bounce in her seat at she saw her favorite three cousins, Sam, Valarie, and Catherine (who preferred to be called Kate) run up to the car in their swim suites. Sam had on green Mountain Dew shorts, Valarie had on a hot pink and black striped bikini, and Kate had on a yellow and lime green bikini.

Valarie was a short girl who was about 5''3, just an inch over Tai. She had black hair with a hot pink undercoat and snow white blonde bangs. She was Tai's best friend growing up and would always torment Sam and the other boy cousins, Nick, Dylan, and Ben. She was a lot like Tai but was very short fused. She also green eyes and piercings in her ears, nose, and eyebrow. You could defiantly tell that the two where related. They both where petite and muscled. One of the only differences that they had was their pets. Valarie had a red husky names, Juno. And Tai had a black and white Grate Dane, Physce.

Catherine, who preferred to be called Kate, was shorter than the two, only 5''1. She had beach blonde hair with a few light blue and pink streaks in the undercoat. She had the same shape and body as her two cousins. She was only 18, and was two years younger than Valarie and Tai. She did, however, have a few piercing. In her nose and in her ears. Her eyes where a mix od green in the center and blue in the outside. She was shy, but once she warmed up to you she was very outgoing.

"Tai!" Sam said with a smile. Tai climbed out of the car and hugged her cousins. Valarie quickly noticed Jazz get out of the car and walk up behind Tai slowly.

"Tai, who's this?'' she asked her crazy haired cousin. Tai turned around and bumped right into Jazz's chest, and fell over.

"Tai, ya okay?" he asked, as he helped her back up. Tai smiled and gave him a qick kiss on the lips. Kate hid a bit behind Sam's shoulder and watched with curiosity.

"Guys. This is my boyfriend, Jazz." Tai said as she took his hand. Valarie didn't look surprised at all. None of them did. "Jazz, this is Valarie and Catherine. You already know Sam."

"Okay. Can we go swimming now?" Catherine asked hopefully. Tai turned to her young cousin and smiled as she swished her bangs to the side.

"Sure. But before we leave. I need to talk to you two." Tai said as she took Jazz's hand and walked down to the lake with her cousins at her side.

As soon as the others saw them walking down the steps, most of them got out and ran to greet her. The two that reached her first where the twins, Ashley and Sarah. Without a hello, the two grabbed her by the arms and legs and ran her to the water to through her in. All of a sudden, a blonde boy who looked like was was about 19 or 20 walked over to them in a yellow and black trunks. He had blue eyes and was very muscled like Jazz's holoform. He was about the same height to. Tai guessed he was Bee's holoform.

"Hey guys." he greeted. He slightly pushed Jazz and laughed. That is until Jazz punched him in his arm.

"Ow. Goddamn, Jazz. That hurt!" Bee whined. He smiled at Catherine and quickly stood up. Jazz rolled his eyes and followed Sam to the lake.

"Can you guys even swim?" Sam whispered into Jazz's ear. Jazz looked down at his sparkmate's cousin and nodded.

"We can do anything you can do. Probley better." Bee commented, now on the other side of Jazz. Sam glared at his guardian.

"Whatever Bee." Sam pouted. He knew it was probley true. Once they got to the lake. Tai run up to them soaking wet.

"Its fuckin cold!" Tai shreicked as she wrapped Jazz's arm around her at an attempt to get warm. "Hold me!" Jazz laughed at his sparkmates actions as he picked her up to his chest. Mikaela all of a sudden poped out of no where and came walking to them, her hands behind her back.

"Hey Tai." she greeted. Tai smiled. She knew what she was gonna do.

"Babe, put me down for a minute." she said. he put her down without question. "Now!" she yelled

With that Mikaela removed her hands from her back, holding a bucket of icey water and pored it over the three unexpecting boys. They let out a scream and ran.

"Mikaela, what the frag!" Jazz cursed as he hid behind his car form. The two girls started to laugh. Then they walked down to the lake and jumped in.

Two hours later...

"Okay, Jazz go start the car. I'll get Valarie and Catherine." Tai said as she walked over to her cousins. Jazz started the car, now completely dried.

"Valarie!" Tai called, "Let's go!" The two girls quickly grabed their bags and ran to Tai.

"We're ready. But didn't you say you were gonna tell us something?" Catherine asked. Tai's eyes widened.

"Oh ya. Follow me." She walked over to Jazz and whispered something into his ear."I'll be right back."

She grabbed her cousins hands and lead them down a trail that she knew of. After a few minutes they came to a small field.

"Why did you take us out here, Tai?" Valarie asked. Tai took a deep breath.

"What I'm about to show you, promise me you won't run?" Tai asked. She didn't want them to think she was a freak. She just wanted them to except her.

"Of corse. Why would we run from you?" Kate (Catherine) asked. Tai turned her back to them, removing her descise.

"Because of this. Don't run or freak out." Tai pleaded. She then turned around showing the two girls her half robotic face and optic, and her robotic arm. The two girls gasped.

"Tai! What the hell happened to your face!" Kate said alarmed. Valarie walked up to Tai, and touched her face. Tai poked her back with her robotic arm.

"How did this happen?" Valarie asked holding her arm. Tai smiled. She was glad they didn't run. She then proceeded to explain everything to them. The Autobots, how she became the daughter of Optimus Prime, Sparrow and Techno, the Decepticons, and everything else that had to do with her life story with the Autobots.

It was almost dark by the time they got back to Jazz. They got in and quickly fell asleep. They took everything in pretty well. Valarie was just a bit mad that Tai didn't tell her sooner. Catherine thought it was totally awesome. But they did feel sorry for her once they found out about her Cybertronian mom being dead.

After an hour Jazz pulled into the base and Ironhide opened the doors, now that he and Barricade where back.

"Tai-dye, wake up. We're back." Jazz said as he slightly shook Tai. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled. She opened the car door and opened the backdoor, causing her sleeping cousins to fall out.

"Oi! I'm sleepin here!" Valarie snapped in her best Irish accent. She got up slowly with the help of Tai and Jazz's car mode. Catherine was already up.

"Can we meet your Dad, Tai?" Catherine asked. Tai nodded.

"He is either in the or in his Office." Tai said, "But first I'm gonna go see if Techno and Sparrow are awake."

She turned around to see Jazz walking away, most likely going to find the twins. All of a sudden they felt large footsteps behind them.

"Hey sperm-bank." a deep voice said, amused. Tai smirked and flipped off her guardian.

"Guys, this is my guardian. Barricade. Decepticon turned Autobot." Tai said. The two girls looked up to the large black mech infront of them. They both waved slightly.

"Barricade, these are my cousins, Valarie and Catherine, but just call her Kate." Tai said as she walked into the .

They walked in and the two girls expressions to the very large living room was very amusing. Valarie looked like she just had died and gone to heaven. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open and she dropped her back on the ground. Catherine was shocked to no end. The TV was flippin huge! Not to mention the very large couch and arm chair with a few beanie bags around. On a stand by the TV was a Wii, and Xbox, and a playstation 3. It was obvious this was a room for robots and humans alike.

"Wow." Catherine said slowly.

"Ya. This is my favorite room at the base." Tai said, "I wonder why nobody's in here." She took out her phone and sent a txt to her Father to come to the Rec. Room to meet her cousins.

They got on the couch to wait and turned on the TV to watch South Park. A few minutes later they heard the doors open. They turned around to see Opimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Red Alert. Why all of them came, who knows?

"Hey Dad." Tai said as she picked her arms up, wanting him to pick him up into his hand.

"Hello, sweetheart." Opimus greeted.

"Hello Tatyana." Ratchet said. Tai smiled at the Medical Officer and waved. She noticed that Red Alert was slightly hiding behind Ironhide.

"What's up guys? These are my cousins. Catherine and Valarie." Tai said, pointing at the two girls still on the couch. The four mechs looked down at the two girls. Their eyes widened. They were very big. They made Jazz look like, well Tai. She was very short compared to the boys in her family.

Optimus put Tai back down next to her couzins. He looked at them closely and could see the resemblance between them. They all had the same long nose,or as they called it, The Witwicky Curse.

"These are some of the Autobots. This is my dad, Optimus Prime, his Weapons Specialist, Ironhide, their Medical Officer, Ratchet or as the twins call him, the Hatchet"Tai said as Ratchet rolled his Optics, "And this is Red Alert, the Security Director. And someone else you should know, is Prowl, the Military Strategist. He also makes me write millions of rules and guidelines!"

"It's your fault! Your the reason why!" a voice echoed through the highways. Tai roller her eyes.

"How does he do that?" Tai and Optimus asked at the same time, causing Ironhide to laugh just a bit.

"It's not me all the time, Prowl! Its mostly Sam, Miles and Leo! Gosh!" Tai yelled back laughing. She motioned for her couzins to follow her and she lead them to her studio apartment on base.

"Wow. Nice." Catherine commented as she plopped herself onto the couch. She looked around the large room. It had a small kitchen, kitchen, and a few doors, which she was sure one was the bathroom, and other bedrooms.

"Ya, Ratchet and Ironhide put it together. You guys will have to share a room, when and if you sleep." Tai said touching the lime green walls. The walls had posters, and framed pictures of her, Sam, other cousins, and other various ones from around the base.

"What do you guys want to do?" Valarie asked yawning. Tai grabed a blanket and pillow and got on the couch next to her two cousins.

"Sleep." Tai said with a smile.

**im so sorry about the ending. and i know that i have alot of spelling errors but i dont know because it doesnt tell me.**

**review and suggest this to ur readers!**

T


	2. Information on this story, just to clear

**Miracles Happen**

**Before this story continues,**

**I just want to give you this info, **

**No reviews! But I will still update in hopes for at least one review! If you are reading this, once you are done, REVIEW! PLEASE! I feel like I didn't do a good job or something! And I may never know if I did or not! Don't take any of this offensively.**

**I don't really understand how some 8 foot femmes can be the sparkmates of large mechs such as Ironhide. So, in this story, Chromia, Arcee, and Moonracer, (And soon to be others that come in later chapters) have different alt modes. They kinda look like they did in the G1 series just...more...well...updated into modern terms.**

**Chromia= A Blue Tesla Roadster. Not familiar with it? Image Google it. It looks awesome :)**

**Arcee= 2009 Pink Ferrari**

**Moonracer= 2008 Green Dodge Viper**

**And also, in this story, I have changed somethings. Many of you know Flareup from generation 1, right? Well, in this story, she has the same, wanting to blow things up, personality. But she is Chromia and Ironhide's sparkling. I was just going through the list of female Autobots (The reason why will clear up in later chapters) and she came up. So I read it and she reminded me of Ironhide's trigger happy personality. And it also said that Chromia always kept her out of trouble. So I thought, "Ah, what the hell? This is a family story. And I was already thinking of adding a sparking for the two." **

**Flareup= Neon Orange 350W Mini Quad. She is about 4 ft, and is just a bit older than Tai's adopted daughter Sparrow, who im guessing, is about 3ft and 6in{And in Autobot yrs, 4, just like Annabelle Lennox}. She also, is about in Autobot yrs, {if its a real thing, you know what I'm trying to say} is 5 or 6.**

**And Techno from Tatynana Witwicky's stories, never said what was his alt mode so I came up with one.**

**Techno= Small silver and blue radio. He is about 2 feet tall and is literally, 1 and 1/2 yrs old, being Tai's biological son.**

**Also, as you have seen in the 1st chapter, the Autobots have holoforms. Here they are (I will add more, when the time comes)**

**Be ready to read alot of info. Notes may help. They all have blue eyes. **

**Jazz **

Fake Name: Jasper Owens

Skin:Very tan (Dark like Pauly D from Jersey Shore)

Height: 6'3

Age:22

Hair: Black. Short in the back and long in the front. Kinda like Zak Bagans from Ghost Adventures.

Clothing Preferred to wear: Black muscle shirt or shirts with Logos on them. Black or dark blue jeans. Black and blue DC shoes.

Other: Autobot Insignia Tattoo on his lower back.

**Bumblebee**

Fake Name: Bobby Bee Parker

Skin: Light Tan

Height: 6'2

Age: 20

Hair: Shaggy Blonde like Chris Hemsworth (The Guy that plays Thor) just kinda shorter and less neat

Clothing: Yellow Aeropostal T-shirt and Blue Jeans. Black and green DC shoes

Other: Autobot Insignia on his upper back

**Optimus Prime:**

Fake Name: Owen Prime

Skin: Light tan

Height: 6''5

Age: 37

Hair: Brown. Kinda like Jazz's.

Clothing: blue jeans, red t-shirt, and black war boots like Ironhide

Other: Autobot Insignia on his Right arm

**Sparrow:**

Fake Name: Sarah Prime

Skin: White, but not pale.

Height: 3"6

Age: 4

Hair: Light Brown that goes down just past her shoulders. Sidebangs that go to her left cheekbone

Clothing: Anime T-shirts with plaid shorts. Light Blue converse with her small drawings all over them.

Other: diamond ear rings and the autobot insignia on her right shoulder

Eyes: Green

**Techno:**

Fake Name: Tyler Prime

Skin: Light tan

Height: 2ft

Age: 1 and 1/2

Hair: Messy black hair that covers part of his ear

Clothing: Black or tan shorts with, sometimes, a red shirt

Other: Autobot Insignia on his right shoulder

**Ironhide:**

Fake Name: Aaron Hide

Skin: Very tan, but not as tan as Jazz, but very close

Height: 6"4

Age: 37 and a 1/2

Hair: Like Jazz's but kinda messy, stubby facial hair

Clothing: Plain Black T-shirt with Dark Blue jeans, Black war boots, much like the rest of the NEST soldiers

Other: Autobot Insignia on his Left shoulder

**Chromia:**

Fake Name: Carly Hide

Skin: Tan but not dark as 'Hide

Height: 5"6

Age: 35

Hair: Long black straight hair that comes to her elbows and is kinda like Kim Kardashians. In fact she kinda looks like her.

Clothing: Camo Green Dress, Black Leather Jacket, and black stiletto heels

Other: Autobot Insignia on her left lower stomach, large diamond ring

**Flareup:**

Fake Name: Kimberly Hide

Skin: light tan

Height: 4ft

Age: 6

Hair: Dark brown that goes to her shoulders and she has sidebangs that are long and cover most of her forehead

Clothing: black skinny jeans, orange south pole shirt, and white DC shoes

Other: Autobot insignia on her right lower stomach

**Ratchet:**

Fake Name: Ryan Hatchet

Skin: White

Height: 6"3

Age: 37

Hair: Brown, short in the back and long in the front,

Clothing: faded blue jeans, green or yellow t-shirt, yellow and black DC shoes

Other: Autobot Insignia on is Left shoulder blade

**Prowl:**

Fake Name: Hunter Luckes

Skin: Tan

Height: 6"5

Age: 35

Hair: Black hair like Ironhides, just shorter and well kept

Clothing: Black jeans and white muscle shirt

Other: Autobot insignia on his lower back

**Moonracer:**

Fake Name: Madison Reynolds

Skin: Tan

Height: 5"4

Age: 22

Hair: Blonde with black highlights that goes to her elbows and sidebands that go past her cheekbone

Clothing: Light green t-shirt and short blue jean shorts, dark blue converse

Other: Autobot insignia on her lower back

**Arcee:**

Fake Name: Abby Reynolds

Skin: Tan

Height: 5"4

Age: 21

Hair: Dark blonde with light blonde and pink highlights that goes to her elbows and has sidebands to her cheekbone

Clothing: Pink T-shirt and dark jean shorts, black converse

Other: dark blue shorts

**Red Alert:**

Fake Name: Alan Alert

Skin: Tan

Height: 6"3

Age: 29

Hair: dark brown hair like the Finn character from Glee

Clothing: red and white shirt, blue jeans, red DC shoes

Other: Autobot Insignia on his right shoulder

**Barricade:**

Fake Name: Brian Cade

Skin: Tan like Jazz

Height: 6"3

Age: 23

Hair: Black hair like Justin Beiber's just not as long or well kept, kinda messy and spiky

Clothing: Black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans, black DC shoes

Other: Autobot insignia on his upper back

**Sunstreaker:**

Fake Name: Devin Streaker

Skin: Tan

Height: 6"3

Age: 22

Hair: blonde, cut like Jazz's

Clothing: Yellow t-shirt, light blue, faded jeans

Other: Autobot insignia on his right arm

**Sideswipe:**

Fake Name: Dylan Streaker

Skin: tan

Height: 6"3

Age: 22

Hair: brown, cut like his brothers

Clothing: red t-shirt, light blue faded jeans

Other: Autobot Insignia on his left arm

**Skids:**

Fake Name: Justin Skids

Skin: tan

Height: 6"2

Age: 23

Hair: brown hair, skater boy cut, green streaks

Clothing: green t-shirt, faded jeans

Other: Autobot Insignia on his lower back

**Mudflap:**

Fake Name: Matthew Skids

Skin: tan

Height: 6"2

Age: 23

Hair: brown hair, skater boy hair cut, red streaks

Clothing: red t-shirt, dark jeans

Other: Autobot Insignia on his upper back


	3. Chapter 2

**Miracles Happen**

**Chapter 2**

**Purrpix, Laureas, and Beserker 01...THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It means alot to me when I get reviews that are positive and not giving me a list of mistakes and crap. And I really hope that the list of characters and things I have changed, helps you in the future. Please suggest this to your readers and friends so I can get more reviews and update faster! I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've had the flu. Sorry. On with the story!**

It has been a few days since Valarie and Catherine arrived at the base, and at this point were going on doing their own thing. Valarie was usually hanging out with the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, or sometimes Barricade. Catherine was usually just walking around the base, not sure what to do. Everyone else was off doing something or with Tai or Valarie. So that left her alone. But when ever Sam and Mikaela came to Base she would hang out with them and Bumblebee.

As of right now, all four cousins were in the Rec. Room with the radio blaring out random songs from a mix tape of Valarie's, playing a morning game of Super Smash Bros. Brawls, with Tai in the lead.

"Tai! That was mine!" Sam whined. Tai laughed as a large lab puppy covered the screen.

"To bad!" Tai laughed as she hit Sam on the arm. They continued to argue over who got what for the next few minutes. All of a sudden a familiar song came threw the speakers.

"Valarie, turn it up all the way! I love this song!" Catherine said excitedly. Valarie did as she was told. Tai laughed when she heard the lyrics.

"O-M-G, you're so sexy. You know you caught my eye with that B-O-O-T-Y!" Tai sang with the lyrics, making Mikalea laugh.

"Wow, Tai. I didn't know you liked Jazz just for his aft." Sam joked.

"Not just that. But I do love his aft." Tai sighed with a smile. She laughed as she won the game, once again.

"Okay, thats enough of this for a while." Valarie said as she got up and turned off the Wii. Catherine sighed and tossed the Wii remote.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"Mess with Prowl?" Sam suggested. The two girls groaned in protest. Tai stayed silent.

"Mess with any of the other mechs and femmes?" he suggested. Once again the two girls groaned.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" he asked. Valarie looked up.

"I don't know. We have done everything so many times already." she whined as she layed back down.

"What do you think Tai?" she asked her spiky haired cousin.

"Leave the base for a while and find something to do...after we get some Dairy Queen." Tai smiled as she got up.

Sam, Valarie, and Catherine laughed as they got up with Tai and left the room. They went to Tai's apartment to get their money then they left and went to Optimus's office to let him know. That was a rule they had. If they left the had to tell her Dad, Prowl, or Barricade.

"Dad, can you open the door?' Tai said as she knocked on her Dad's large office door. A few seconds later the large door opened.

"Hi Dad." Tai said as she smiled up at her father. He smiled back at her and let them in.

"What is it that you need?" he asked.

''I just wanted you to know that we are going into town for a while. We will be back in in a few hours." Tai said with a smile. He nodded his head.

"Alright. I love you, sweetheart." he said.

"Love you to dad." They turned to leave but Catherine stoped her.

"Tai?" she asked. Tai turned to her cousin.

"What?"

"Who is that?" she asked as she pointed to a large painting of a petite pink femme. Tai smiled.

''That's my mom. Elita 1. She died, protecting me." she said with a smile. They left the room and went to find Bumblebee, who was going to take them into town.

"So you never met her?" Valarie asked. Tai shook her head.

''Nope. But I wish that I could. Dad and her sisters have told me a lot about her." she said.

They entered the , where they found Bee, Barricade and Jazz sitting on the bot couch talking to each other.

"Who are her sisters?" Catherine asked.

"Chromia, Moonracer and Arcee. Ya know what I found? That Ratchet and Prowl had sparkmates. Beta was bonded to Ratchet and she also was in the medical field. Then Firestar was bonded to Prowl. She was a scout like Bumblebee." Tai explained.

''Ya? What happened to them?" Sam asked.

"They apparently died with my Mom. They got blown up by Megatron. My Dad's brother." Tai explained, tears starting to form in her eye and optic.

"Aww. Thats so sad. Now I feel bad for messing with Prowl all the time." Sam sighed.

"Its fine. But lets go!" Tai said, now happy.

"But wait! How did Chromia and Flareup servive?" Valarie asked.

"They and Moonracer and Arcee had already got on the ship." Tai said.

They dropped the subject, even though on their minds, they kept wondering about the Autobot's past.

"Bee, can you give us a ride into town?" Sam asked his guardian. Bee nodded his head and transformed.

They got in and left, their minds now of of the Femmes who died, trying to save Tai.

"So, first we stop at Dairy Queen. Then to the mall right?" Sam asked.

"Yupp." Tai said with a laugh. She took out her iPhone and started to play angry birds.

Valarie and Catherine took out their iPhones to, along with Sam. They soon where all playing games of there own, not relizing that they were about to pull into town.

"Sam, put away your phone and take the wheel. We're almost in town." Bee said through the radio. (Yes, in this story, he can talk.)

"Oh, sorry Bee." Sam said as he put his phone into his pocket. He grabed the wheel and acted like he was driving.

"Mikalea and the guys are meeting us at Dairy Queen." Sam said as he turned onto the road that the ice cream place was on.

"Alright. Are they coming back to the base?" Tai asked.

"Mikky is. But I'm not to sure about the guys." Sam said back. They pulled into the parking lot next to Mikaela's motorcycle.

''Wait, holdup. Who are, ''They guys"?" Valarie asked.

"Leo and Miles. You guys know Miles. Leo is Sam's college roommate along with Sharsky and Fastbinder. Your typical computer nerds." Tai explained.

"Hey! That's Mr. Computer Nerd to you, Tai!" a voice said.

"Hey Leo." Tai said as she got out of the car. Valarie and Catherine slowly got out of the back and stood behind Tai. Leo noticed and put on a sly smile.

''And who are these fine young ladies?" Leo said, letting his ego get the best of him. Tai rolled her eye and disguised optic.

"Back off Leo. These are my cousins. Valarie and Catherine. But just call Catherine Cate or Cat. Guys, this is Leo. You already know Miles, like I said before. Where are the others?" Tai asked.

"Sharsky got the flu so Fastbinder is taking care of him." Leo answered.

"Ya, it was nasty. He was throwing up all night." Miles laughed.

Tai and Sam laughed. They walked inside and saw Mikaela sitting at a table waiting for them. She was eating a Chocolate Cherry blizzard and listening to her iPod. She didn't even notice them walk by.

Tai laughed and walked over to the counter to order. A few minutes later they walked over to Mikaela and Tai grabed her headphones and ripped them out.

"Hey! I was- Oh, Hi Tai" Mikalea said as she blushed. She smiled at Sam. He sat next to her with Leo right next to him. On the other side, Tai sat infront of Mikalea, Valarie, Catherine, and Miles next to her.

"How long have you been her?" Tai asked. Mikaela looked up from her blizzard and smiled.

"Just a few minutes." she answered. Tai laughed and stated to eat her Thin Mint blizzard.

"So whats been happening at the base?" Miles asked.

"Not much. Why do you think we came into town?" Sam asked.

"For her ice cream." Leo stated.

Tai glared slightly at the tan man.

"No. To go to the mall. Not just ice cream. Are you guys coming back to the base with us?" she asked. Leo nodded.

20 minutes passed and they had finished their ice cream and now where walking down the road twords the mall since it was only one block down. Bee was going to meet them there.

They split off into groups since the boys knew that Mikaela would want to go into Victoria's Secret and other things like that. The girls planned on going to Victoria's Secret, Spencer's, Pink, shoe stores, and other things that they passed.

The boys on the other hand, planned on spending most of their time and money in the arcade, video game store, DC shoes, and where going to meet up with the girls at the CD store.

"Tai, I bet you were that stuff under your regular clothes." Valarie mocked as she pointed a manican who was wearing a green thong, leggings, and bra. Tai stopped at looked at the undergarments.

''Pit no! Jazz isin't that lucky." She laughed. "Mikala does though." Mikalea slapped her arm playfully.

''Oh, shut up." Mikalea laughed. Tai laughed as they walked into the store. She looked around at all the headless and legless manacains. They either had on elegant silky bra and thong or a bra and thong with writing on it. Mikaela soon was done and had a medium sized bag full of the stuff.

At the end of the day, they had gone through almost all the stores, and of course, Sam, Miles, and Leo had to carry most of their bags. They probably spent about $300 each.

Tai had bought mostly DC shoes and Converse. With a few shirts and pants. She also had a small bag with a few anime hats for her adopted daughter, Sparrow.

On their way home Valarie and Catherine had fallen asleep and Tai was trying in vain to stay awake.

''Damn eye and optic. Stay open!" Tai said to herself. Sam was doing no better than she was. Mikaela was in the back on her phone, almost wide awake.

''Sam, we are out of town. Go to sleep and let me drive." Bee said through the radio. Sam nodded and fell onto Tai's shoulder. He was out in seconds.

They pulled into the base doors and before Bee could transform, he blared his horn to wake up the sleeping humans in his interior.

"Bee! What the fuck!" Tai yelled as she had just fallen asleep. Valarie groaned as she opened the door and fell onto the hard floor.

"I temporarily hate you!" Sam said as he got out and walked into the . Catherine and Mikaela got out and glared at the amused Camaro. He opened the trunk and the four girls got their bags and walked to Tai's apartment.

Tai smiled as she saw her Dad and Jazz walk down the hallway.

"Hey Dad. Hi babe." Tai said as she yawned. Optimus smiled down at his daughter.

"Hello sweetheart." he said. Jazz picked up his sparkmate and put her on his shoulder.

"Can you carry me?" she asked. Jazz chuckled as he picked up the three other girls into his servos.

"Of course Tai-Dye. See ya later Optimus." Jazz said as turned around and took them to the apartment. he put them down once they got there and he smiled. "See ya tomorrow, baby" He said as he left.

"I love you Jazz." Tai said as she opened her door and walked into the living room. She laid on the couch with Mikalea, and Valarie and Catherine got on the large recliner. Almost as soon as they hid the furniture, they were asleep and snoring.

**Ya, I know sucky ending. And once again I am sorry for the long wait. And I have a question, How long should I make this story? Review and suggest this story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Miracles Happen**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you Tatyana Witwicky! That means a lot to me that you like this story. And I am trying to update as fast as I can. But I have a very busy life. I've had a funeral, 2 birthdays, going to Chicago, and I had the flu, then my mom got it and guess what? I had to take care of her whiny ass! It. Sucked. But I don't have plans this month...I think. So I will update soon. **

**I think this story will be around 10 chapters. The climax will be between chapters 5-7...most likely. But it will start either in this chapter of in the next. **

The next morning Tai awoke to the sun in her face. She let out a groan as she got up to close the curtains. Without realizing what she was doing she stepped on Valarie, who was asleep on the floor. She either didn't notice, or just didn't care. She let out a yawn and started the coffee.

"Tai, what the hell. Its nine in the morning. On a Monday!" Valarie whined. She sat up and her hair was going in every direction and in her face. Tai let out a small chuckle and ran her small hand through her messy hair.

"I have to do a bunch of crap for Prowl and my Dad." Tai said as she walked into the bathroom. Valarie heard the water go on. She turned to the sleeping form of Mikaela and hit her with the pillow.

"Wake the fuck up!" Valarie said as she hit her again. Mikaela groaned and pushed herself onto her elbows. She looked around and slammed her face into the pillow once again.

Valarie looked over to her sister and was surprised to see her dressed and ready. Well, even on weekends she wakes up early. She was just sitting there on the recliner with a yellow graphic tee and jean shorts. And her black converse. Just sitting there, looking at her.

"Up finally?'' she asked. Valarie just nodded her head and got up and walked into the guest room to get dressed. Mikaela sighed and sat up.

"How can you wake up so early?" she asked the small blonde. Catherine just laughed.

''Cause I just do. I wake up at 8 every day. I can go to bed at 7 and I will still wake up at 8. Wide awake." she explained. She got out her Blackberry as she was talking and started to text her friends.

Mikaela sighed and grabbed her night bag and went into Tai's room. Just as she walked in Valarie walked out wearing beat up and paint splattered jean shorts and a Nicki Minaj tank-top. And of coarse her green and black DC shoes. She sat on the coach as they heard the water turn off in the bathroom.

Mikaela walked out of Tai's room in black skinny jeans and a white tank-top with her heels. A few minutes later of going through the TV channels, Tai walked out with black jean shorts and a green striped tank-top.

''You guys are still here?" She asked. Catherine glared at her.

''We've been waiting for you!" she snapped as she got up of of the chair and walked to the door. Valarie and Mikaela laughed as they followed the girl. Tai just shook her head in amusement and ran out the door after them.

"So what tight aft have you doin' today?" Valarie asked once Tai caught up. Tai laughed at Prowl's nickname.

"I gotta keep an eye on this one thingy that shows when and if something comes into Earth's atmosphere. Like to show if a new Autobot or Decepticon is going to land." she explained.

"Have you done it before?" Mikaela asked the messy haired girl.

"Nope." Tai said with a smile. "What I usually get stuck doing is watching the twins. But they are off on a scouting mission with Jazz today." she said. She ran to Prowl's office where she found him sitting on a large chair, staring at a large screen.

"Hey Prowl!" Tai shouted at the large mech. Prowl looked down at the small girl. He hated to admit it, but he didn't actually mind having her at base.

"Hello Tatyana." He said as he got of his chair.

"So what all am I doing today?" she asked. She just wanted to make sure.

"I just want you to watch this screen for any sign of a Cybertronian coming into Earth's atmosphere. It will start to beep, but I want you here if it does. If it does, come get me or Optimus immediately. Got it?" Prowl asked.

"Got it." Tai said as she put up both thumbs.

"Good." Prowl said as he left the room. "And don't go through my stuff, Tai!"

Tai laughed as she started to climb onto his chair, which wasn't very hard since she was strong, being part Cybertronian. She settled into seat and took out her DSi.

"You're actually gonna stay, Tia?" Valarie asked once she got on top of the large chair followed by Catherine and Mikaela.

"Ya. Prowl will be back in a few hours. He just wanted me to do this because he had a meeting with my Dad and some other people." Tai explained. She had a feeling this was going to be a long and boring job for the day, but she had nothing better to do.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what Barricade is doing." Valarie stated as she started to climb down the chair.

"You've been hanging out with Barricade alot haven't you?" Catherine asked her sister.

"Shut up. He is awesome!" Valarie said as she jumped the rest of her way down. Catherine soon jumped after her and they both walked to the .

Tai laughed, "Make sure they don't kill each other for me Mikky?" Tai asked.

"Yupp." Mikaela said as she ran after the girls.

They walked into the and saw Barricade, Bumblebee and Sam watching TV.

"Yo!"Valarie called. The ex-con looked down at the three girls and without asking, picked them up and sat them by Sam.

"So what are you guys watching?" Catherine asked.

"Family Guy. Where's Tai?" Sam said, his eyes not leaving the television screen.

"She is doing something for Prowl." Valarie answered.

"What?" he said as he finally looked away from the screen.

"She has to sit there all day and watch for any sign of an Autobot or Decepticon landing." she stated. Sam made an O with him mouth and laid back. This was going to be a boring day.

**Hours later, after the meeting. **

Prime and Prowl walked out of the large doors, both with very bad headaches, which they usually had after talking to Galloway.

"I hate those meeting." Prowl said as he rubbed his temple.

"As do I. But we have no choice, we have to go to them." the Prime said as he put his large hand on his 2nd in command's shoulder.

Prowl looked around a few times. It was quiet. That was either very good, or very bad. Tai must still be at her post.

"Its quiet." Optimus stated. He looked at Prowl and was about to run to the when Prowl grabbed him.

"She's probley still in my office." he said.

"What, why?'' the Prime asked. Prowl rolled his optics.

"She is watching the monitor for me. She probley fell asleep." he said as he started to walk the other way, to his office. Optimus followed him. It wasn't long before they reached the office.

"Tai? Sweetheart?" Optimus called. He looked at the chair and smiled. There was his daughter, Tai. Holding Sparrow and trying in vain to stay awake.

"Hiya Dad." she said with a yawn. He picked the two up into his servos and turned to Prowl.

"I'm going to take Tai to her and Jazz's quarters. I'll see you later." he was about to leave when he heard a quiet beep. He turned to the screen as the beep got louder and faster. His optics widened.

"What in the pit?" Prowl muttered to himself as he sat down. On the screen was a large object heading towards Earth. But what confused him was that in looked like nothing he had seen before during the many other times he had sat infront of the screen.

He remembered when he saw the tree signals of the femmes coming to Earth. And when Mudflap and Skids landed. Each time there were sepret signals that were no where as big as the one he saw now. And the other times they didn't move fast at all, and it took about five days for them to finally land. This was moving fast and would be here in about 2 or 3 days. Not enough time to get ready.

"What is that?" Optimus asked.

"I have no idea." Prowl said as he turned to his leader.

"But Jazz might. Since he is a signals annalist originally. But he is a day's drive away." Prowl said as he got up. Optimus felt his optic twitch and she looked down at him sleeping daughter in his hand.

"Tatyana, wake up. You need to wake up." he said as he shook his hand slightly. Tai groaned.

"What!" she snapped as she rolled over to look at her Dad.

"I need you to go and call Jazz and tell him to come home." he said as he put Tai and the still sleeping Sparrow on his shoulder.

"Why?" Tai asked as she swished her hair out of her eyes.

"He is needed. He was originally a signals annalist and may be the only one to know what that is." he said as he pointed a large pointer finger at the screen. Tai looked at what he was pointing at and looked confused.

"What the hell is that?'' she asked.

"We do not know. That is why, we need Jazz. Go now." he said as she put her on the ground.

''Alright. See you later Dad." she said as she took off running down the hallway, Sparrow still in her arms.

She walked past the , just as the other tree girls and Sam walked out.

"What are you doing Tai?" Sam asked once he caught up with her.

"Going to call Jazz." she said simply. They turned a corner and soon where at Tai and Jazz's corters.

They walked into the large room and Tai put Sparrow on the berth and walked over to the he charging iPhone. She started to go through her contacts until she got to Jazz. It rang three times before he opened up his comm. link.

"Jazz here." he said.

"Jazz, my Dad needs you guys to head back." she said as she sat on the berth next to her daughter who was just now waking up.

"Why?" he asked. Tai laughed as she heard the twins argue in the back ground. "Guys shut up, I'm talking to Tai!"

"He just said to tell you to come home. I'll tell you once you get here." she said.

"Ok. It will be about 12 hours...if we go the speed limit." he said with a smile.

"Alright. I love you Jazz-man." Tai whispered, not wanting the others to hear. Sparrow's optics lit up and she reached for the phone. Tai put the phone by her daughter's small head, knowing what she wanted.

"I love you Daddy." Sparrow said with a small smile. She giggled and put a small finger into her mouth.

"I love you guys to. I'll see ya when I get back." he said before he closed the connection.

Tai put her phone back into her pocket and picked up Sparrow and put her on the floor so she could go play.

"So whats going on Tai?" Valarie asked.

"The thing I was watching went off, but the others don't know what the fuck it is. But Jazz might. Thats why they had me call him." she said as she walked out the door to find her Dad.

"Okay..?" Sam said. He looked at his watch and winced. It was about 9pm. He was running late to be home. Again.

"Alright well I got to get going. See you later guys." he said as he ran off to find Bumblebee.

"Bye Samantha!" they called after him.

"So what now?" Valarie asked. Tai looked at her like it was obvious.

"Tell my Dad Jazz is on his way then go and take a nap until Jazz gets back." she said as she walked to her Dad's office.

**Ya, ya, ya. Crappy ending. The next chapter will start to explain and clear things up. Got any questions, ask and I will awsner. I guess you can kinda tell where this story is going. In chapter 5 or 6 the main part of this story will happen and the rest will kinda be like one-shots. It will be funny though :) Sorry for the long wait. You know the drill. review and suggest. Review and suggest.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Miracles Happen**

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry about the long wait. School sucks, and I'm so busy with volleyball and homework, that it takes time. This chapter isn't very long but I just wanted u guys to know that I didn't forget about ya :)**

Tai couldn't sleep. She tried, but her mind couldn't get off of that mysterious signal. And the fact that no one on base knew what it was, just added to her wonder. But, hopefully once Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe got back, Jazz would be able to tell what it was. If not, they wouldn't know until it crashed somewhere on Earth. Prowl had said that should would land about 200 miles from the base, in the middle of nowhere.

She got up and left her sleeping couzins. Sam had left with Mikaela earlier, before any of this went on. She walked out of her and Jazz's corters and ran to Prowl's office.

Once she got there, she saw her father, Prowl, Ironhide, and Barricade standing around the screen, talking about what it could possibly be.

She tapped her fathers foot, and he picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"I thought you were sleeping." he muttered, not wanting to interrupt the others.

"I can't sleep." she said with a yawn. Optimus nodded and listened to the conversation.

"It couldn't just be a single Cybertronian. Nobot is big enough to make that big of a signal." Prowl said as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"But it has to be Cybertronian. The machine only picks up Cybertronian signals. What else could it be?" Ironhide argued with the 2nd in command.

"Can you tell if the signal is Autobot or Deception?" Optimus asked the aggravated mech. Prowl looked up at his commander.

"Yes, but not until it is closer. But by the speed its moving at, we should be able to tell by the time Jazz returns." he said as he got up and walked back to the screen. He put his hands behind his back and sighed.

"Which should be in about two hours, Prowl." Tai said, getting into the conversion. For some reason she wasn't being her normal, funny and witty self. She was being serious.

Prowl nodded his head and turned to the others. "Get some rest. I will come and get you once Jazz arrives."

Ironhide left the room without another word. Barricade walked up to his commander and let his charge crawl onto his hands.

"What's wrong with you, Tai?" he asked as he left the two mechs to watch the screen.

"Nothing, why?" she asked as she looked up at her red eyes guardian.

"Nothing, nevermind. Your not planning on sleeping are you?" he asked. Tai put a big goofy smile on her face.

"Nope! You know me so well!" she said as she went back to her normal self. She swung her legs over Barricade's shoulder and started to hum the theme song from South Park.

"How are you not tired?" Barricade asked.

"Simplezz. I'm to excited to sleep! What do you think, and, or hope it is?" she asked her guardian, sounding like a small child.

Barricade shrugged his pointed shoulders, "I don't know."

He walked into the rec. room and sat down on the large couch. Tai hoped out of his hands and grabbed the remote and turned it to Family Guy.

Before the show was even over, the cyborg girl and the ex-decepticon were asleep on the couch, Tai, slightly snoring.

A few hours had passed with nothing new coming from the machine. Almost half of the base was alseep. All except Optimus and Prowl who were still infront of the large screen. The signal has increased its speed and would be in less than 24 hours. They would be expecting Jazz any minute now. And once he got back and found the crash site, they would leave.

"What do you think it is?" Optimus asked his soldier quietly. He really just wanted to get rid of the silence that was in the base.

Prowl sighed, "I really don't know. Do you think, possibly, that its a Cybertronian ship?" He asked as he turned to his majestic commander.

Optimus didn't answer for a minute. It could be possible. But then again, he thought most of the ships have been destroyed or lost to the stars during and after the final days on Cybertron.

"Maybe. I haven't thought about it." He said as he stood up from his chair, "We will know once Jazz arrives. Which should be-" He was interrupted from his comm ink.

"Prime, we're back. Let us in." Sunstreaker's voice said.

"-now." Optimus said as he left the room. He walked threw the rec. room and picked up his sleeping daughter.

"Tatyana, sweetheart. Wake up." he said as he gently shook her awake. Tai opened her eyes and rubbed her face.

"Is Jazz back yet?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes. Do you wish to come with me to let them in?" he asked hopefully. For a 30 foot Autobot, he hated to be alone.

Tai nodded her small head and Optimus placed her on him shoulder and she held on to the side of his head. Once they got to the large door, Prime opened the large door as his three soldiers drove in and transformed.

"Prime, whats going on?" Sideswipe asked his commander.

"We do not know. We received an unknown signal, that is by far to large for a single bot's signal. That is why we needed you home. Come with me." he said as he handed Tai to her sparkmate and walked down the large hallway with the three mechs right behind him.

"I missed you Jazz." Tai said as she gave him a kiss on his metal lips, giving him a smile.

"I missed ya to Tai-Die." he said as he kissed her back, careful not to cut her lips. They walked into the large room and stood infront of the screen.

"What is it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"We were hoping Jazz would know." Prowl said as he stood up. "How long do you think it will take you to figure it out?"

Jazz sat down in Prowls seat. "Probley about 10 minutes. Maybe 20." He said as his visor went up.

"Then we will be back in 20 minutes with the others." Prime said as he and the others, including Tai left to wake up everyone else.

"Dad, should I call Sam and have him and Bee come?" Tai said as her father picked her up.

"Yes. We may need the help." Optimus said as he walked towards his weapon specialist and his sparkmates quarters.

Once they reached the door, he knocked politely and stood back. After about a minute the door opened to a very aggravated and tired looking 'Hide.

"What now!'' Ironhide snapped as he rubbed his optics.

"Jazz is back. Be in Prowl's office ready in 20 minutes." Prime said as he turned to leave.

"Dammit." Ironhide said as he closed his door and walked back to his berth to wake his sparkmate.

Tai took out her phone and called her cousin.

"Ugh, hello?" Sam's voice said with a yawn.

"Hey skank, we need you and Bee back in 30 minutes. Hurry up, or we will leave without you!" Tai said

"Alright. Wait, were are we going?" Sam asked as Tai herd him open his drors, probley putting jeans on... hopefully.

"You will find out once you get here! Its important, and my Dad needs you guys! So hurry up!" Tai said as she laughed as she was sure Sam just tripped down the stairs.

"Alright. I'm getting Bee now. Bye slut, be there in 20." he said then he hung up.

Tai put her phone back in her pocket.

"They are on their way." she told her Dad. Prime nodded and walked back to Prowl's room.

By the time everyone was there, besides Sam and Bumblebee of course, Jazz was finished

"So what is it?" Ironhide asked impatiently. It was obvious that he just wanted to go back to bed. And he wasn't the only one.

"I'm pretty sure its a ship from Cybertron, but I don't know if its Autobot or Decepticon. It will land about 5 hours from here and has increased its speed so we have about 18 hours till it lands. So we better leave now." he said as he got up out of the chair.

"What? If its only a 5 hour drive, and we have about 18 hours till it lands...then why the pit should we leave now? I could be sleeping!" Ironhide said, ready to smack Prime for waking him, but he knew that would not end well in the slightest.

"Well, soon. Its now..." Prowl said as he looked at the very large clock on his wall, " almost midnight...its a five hour drive so we should leave around..." Prowl muttered to no one in particular, " in about 9 hours. So we will be there early. Since we don't know if its a Decepticon or Autobot ship, we need to be ready."

"And knowing how long it takes all of us to get ready, we should start now. Then you may rest, but be ready just in-case it increases speed again." Jazz added.

With that, everyone left the room to get ready. Ironhide went to his shooting range to grab his beloved cannons, and his newly made plasma gun, which was much like a human machine gun, just alot more damage.

He walked back to his and Chromia's quarters and looked longingly at his berth. Maybe just a few minutes...

Almost everybot and human had the same idea. But of course, Prowl would never let that happen.

"Prime!" Prowl snapped, as even the Autobot leader drifted to sleep.

"Prowl...We need to sleep. Everyone is ready, and we leave in 3 hours. Let us sleep." Prime said groggily.

Prowl rolled his eyes and left back to his quarters.

**Now...Back to our Favorite Techno-organic :) About time!**

**6:00 pm **

Tai sighed. She was in her small apartment on base with her three couzins, Sam, Catherine, and Valarie. Sam and Bumblebee had arrived about an hour before. Valarie and Cat were being normal people and sleeping, so they took awhile to understand what Tai was telling them.

"Okay, so bottom line is, We are leaving in 3 hours, a five hour drive there and back, to the middle of no where, and meeting either someone or someones who might want to hurt us?" Cat asked.

"Yupp. Isn't it great?" Tai said as she was throwing Mountain Dew, a few monsters and 5 hour energy drinks, and many kinds of snacks into a small cooler for the trip. She wasn't even in her pajamas. She had on short black jean shorts, and a black and green, Green Day tank top, with her famous converse. Instead of her crazy hair, she pulled her, now black, red, and dark blue hair into a pony tail. She hopped her Dad would notice. She seemed to still be blowing her bangs out of her eyes every other second still.

"Your insane, Tai." Sam muttered as he sipped his coffee. Mhmm...so good. It felt like 6am, not pm. Maybe that was because Prowl only let them sleep 3 hours, not even.

"And how is that my dear cousin?" Tai asked.

"Your fully packed and dressed." he said simply. Tai just rolled her eye and optic.

"Shut your hole Samuel." she muttered darkly. Sam just laughed.

"Might as well get in the shower." Cat said as she got off the couch and grabbed a neon green, I didn't slap you, i just high fived you in your face! And her faded and ripped up black jeans.

"Same. I'm just not getting in the shower." her sister said as she went into Tai's.

"It feels way to early to be doing this shit." Sam said as he blinked his eyes and finished off his coffee.

"Sam, its... 6:30 in the afternoon. Your just a lazy ass." Tai laughed at her older cousin. "Its so sad!"

Sam just gave her a glare, "Not my fault Prowl didn't let anyone sleep." he muttered darkly. Tai just rolled her eyes.

About an hour and a half later, Sam, Cat, and Valarie had excepted the fact that they couldn't sleep for awhile, and were ready to leave, which would be soon.

"Is everyone ready? It wouldn't hurt to leave early." Optimus asked as he transformed were everyone was sitting in the main hanger, waiting to leave.

In response, he just got a few tired, "Yes" 's, "Yupp" 's, and even a few glares.

"Alright then." he said awkwardly. "Jazz you have the area of the landing site programed into your direction system, right?" he asked as he turned to his small first luteniet.

He nodded his metallic head in response.

''Alright...Autobots, roll out!"

**Finally! I got another done! YAY! Next one won't be so long of a wait, I promise. Wow, its been awhile. Suggest and Review! Please be kind :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Miracles Happen**

**Chapter 5**

**So glad you guys like my story so far! Its awesome! I'm sorry about the wait between the chapters tho :P Now volleyball is over so I have time to write! Yay! This is gonna be a short chapter probley. **

**I do not own Transformers. I only own this story and my characters Valarie and Catherine. Tatyana Witwicky owns Physce, Tai, Sparrow, and Techno :)**

Tai sighed as she sat next to her Dad's holoform and Valarie. Optimus looked at his daughter and asked, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Tai sat up and seemed a bit confused. "Huh? Wha- Oh. Oh nothing." She replied and took out her iPhone and started to play Angry Birds, which is very addicting by the way.

Optimus wasn't convinced, but let it slip. For all he knew, Tai could have been on what the human women call, their menstrual cycle. And bothering her would make a very emotional Tai, who would most likely put the mechs into statis, or worse, offline them. And he didn't want that. Not again.

Tai knew it was going to be a long drive. Five hours. Tai wasn't sure if she could sit that long. Then they had to come back, so this trip would take more than 10 hours. She took out her DS and started to to play Super Mario Bros. Usually she would let Sparrow and Techno play, but they had stayed back with Firestar and the 3 of them were going to be looked after by Lennox's wife, Sarah, who had brought Annabelle to play with Sparrow.

Valarie also had a DS, but hers was blue and covered in stickers of random things. Well Tai's was pink. Valarie, however was playing Mariokart and switched back and forth between that game and Nintendogs Chihuahua version.

Sam and Catherine were in Bee, arguing about Primus knows what. Well the others, Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee, Wheeljack, Arcee, Moonracer, Jazz, Prowl, and the twins, all followed behind Jazz and Optimus. Occasionally, the twins would start to race and ''accidentally" bump into the rear end of Arcee and Moonracer.

It was almost 11 at night. The ship would land around 3 or 4, and they would be at the landing site by 2. Which sucked pretty bad for the humans since they were usually asleep by now.

Tai got a text from Sam: Tai, do you want 2 stop somewhere like Taco bell and get something to eat?

Tai showed the text to Valarie. They didn't eat before they left, stupidly on their part. So Valarie shook her head. Prime noticed.

Tai texted back, Ya. Where's the closest one?

"Tai, whats Sam saying?" Valarie asked her cousin. Tai finished typing and sent and then looked at the girl.

"He wants to stop real fast for something to eat. He is looking for a Taco Bell."

"Do we even have time to stop?" the girl asked. Tai shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno." she said stupidly, she then turned to Prime who already knew what was going to happen. "Daaaaddd? Can Sam stop and get something with Bee then give it to us whenever we stop or something?" She asked using her famous puppy dog look, which even got Ironhide to do as she pleased.

"Err... Fine. Alright. But we arn't going to stop to wait for Bumblebee, so he better be quick." the Autobot Leader said as he rubbed at his holographic temples.

"Yay! Thanks Dad!" Tai said as she quickly typed Sam what to get. A few moments later she watched as Bumblebee left the group to go get the things that his human wanted.

**An hour later...**

Tai sat in her seat happily eating the rest of her thin mint ice cream. She was getting excited. Only 4 more hours. Valarie had fallen asleep along with Sam and Catherine, so she was currently watching Beavis and Butt-Head on her iPhone trying in vain not to fall asleep. It didn't work out to well.

In a matter of minutes, she was leaning against her father's holoform and was asleep. Prime smiled down at his sleeping daughter's form. He brushed the hair out of her face, careful not to wake her.

It gave him time for his mind to wonder. Who was on that ship? Was is Autobot or Decepticon? He wanted so badly to know. He opened his , just in case he got a signal from it.

Nothing. He signed. He could wait for it to land... maybe.

Prowl: -_Prime, have you received anything yet?-_

_-No. Has anyone else?-_

_-Not that I know of. Keep me informed, and I will do the same for you.-_

_-I always do don't I?-_

_-Hahaha. Ya. Alright, Prowl out.-_

Optimus slouched into his seat. Perfect. He looked at Tai, she reminded him so much of Elita. Elita...

He frowned. He missed his sparkmate, so much that part of him died along with her. He wasn't even there when it happened. He was loading up the troops, when Megatron and his followers attacked. Tai had just been sparked only a few human months earlier. She was getting so big.

He couldn't get to Elita and the sparkling in time. They, along with many other femmes, along with Beta, Firestar, and one of Elita's newest friends, Gravity, where in one of the near by towers, getting the last needed things. Megatron blew it up right infront of Optimus' optics.

Optimus could feel tears swell up in his holographic eyes. He missed her so much. They way she wasn't scared of anything and her rose and light pink frame.

He chuckled as he remembered when he met her. Ironhide had started seeing Chromia, and convinced Optimus to hang out with them for a night, promising that she had a sister.

Elita was definitely hard to get. But he did it. Soon Ratchet and Prowl met Beta and Star, and the 8 of them were inseparable.

He looked at the time. Two hours have passed since Tai had fallen asleep. Had it really been that long? All of a sudden he felt something tug at his spark. Not physically, but somewhat how it was when he met Tai, not knowing that she was his long lost sparkling.

The kind of pull you had when your sparkmate reached out to you. But Elita was dead. That wasn't possible. It was enough to confuse the Autobot Leader.

It felt nice, and loving. He looked out the window. It was starting to get dark. Only two more hours. He felt himself get excited again. He smiled as Tai started to stur in her sleep.

"Dad?"

''Yes, sweetspark?" Optimus asked as he looked down at Tai.

"How much longer?" She asked as she sat up.

"Two more hours." he said duly.

"Awww. Thats to long!" She sat back into the seat and looked up at the sky. Something caught her eye.

"Dad, look! Is that it?" she exclaimed, waking Valarie. Valerie rubbed her eyes.

"What the fuck is your prob...lem?" Valarie asked as she noticed what looked like an asteroid or something, heading towards Earth.

It was huge. And coming fast.

Optimus opened up the to all the Autobots.

Jazz: "Is that it?"

Prowl: "Must be"

Optimus: "It must be. Increase speed. It will probley land earlier than we planned."

He felt the tug at his spark again.

Optimus: Gah!

Chromia: Prime, are you alright?

Optimus: I- I'm fine. Its nothing.

Chromia wasn't buying it, but let it go.

Chromia: Alright...

Ironhide: It should land in about an hour or less. Same spot. We need to hurry. There isn't any people, so go fast as you can.

The others did as he said, Tai stared at the ship.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel something in your spark?" Tai asked, turning to her father. Optimus starred back. Should he tell her?

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I do." Tai said, looking out the window.

"As do I. I don't know what it is though."

**45 Minutes later...**

They were about five miles away from the landing site and transformed. Even the twins fell silent as they watched the ship crash into a near by field.

"Its... I don't even know word to describe it." Arcee said as she walked forward.

"Its magnificent." her older blue sister said as she put her servo on Arcee's shoulder. Moonracer walked to the other side of Arcee.

"Lets get going!" She said as she started running towards it.

"Moonracer! Wait up!" Arcee yelled as she ran after her sister. Chromia laughed as she ran after them. The others ran after them.

"Sunny what do you think it is?" Sideswipe asked his twin.

'' I don't know bro, but its Autobot for sure!"

"And how do you know that?" Jazz asked as he ran by the twins, Tai on his shoulder, holding onto his face plates.

"I just know, dude!" Sides laughed as he ran ahead of them. Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet ran in the back, and the femmes where in the front.

Once they got close, they hid as best as they could in the trees.

The ship was one of the smaller Autobot ships, but it was still huge. They watched as the door to the ship slowly opened, and light filled the area. But no one came out.

"Lets go inside!" Tai said as she ran forward and onto the ship.

"Tai, wait!" Chromia called after her, and when she didn't reply, she ran after her and onto the ship.

She finally caught Tai, and they were close to the main hanger of the ship. Chromia shushed Tai as she moved forward.

She heard fast footsteps, and she quickly looked around for something to hide behind. All that was there was a stack of energon cubes.

She heard a voice- no two or three voices as she hide deeper into her hiding place, Tai close to her chest.

"I swore I heard someone!" a voice said, it was obviously female.

"Well, you heard wrong, obviously." the 2nd voice said.

"Ya know what, kiss my aft!" the 1st voice snapped. It wasn't those voices that made Chromia come out of her hiding place. It was the next one. It was way to familiar, and it made her spark skip a beat.

"Stop with your bickering, please. Someone might be outside, so be quiet." It was music to her ears.

She looked down and Tai and smiled.

Tai mouthed, 'Who is it? Do you know?'

Chromia didn't answer. Instead, she stood up and tackled the owner of the 3rd voice. She knew _exactly_ who is was.

"Elita!" She said happily as she looked at the face of her victim.

**I was gonna end it there...buuuttt... I'm to excited for this chapter to end now :) Your welcome!**

"Elita?" Tai asked. She was shocked. She thought her mother had been killed! Her Dad saw it! How- How the fuck could this be happening?

But she reconised the femme from all of the pictures her sisters and her Father have shown her. SHe was online. It had the same, small petite, rose and pink frame, and the soft blue optics. She was beuitiful.

"Chromia!" the pink femme yelped. It took her a second to fully realize, it _was_ her sister. But what did she still have in her hands?

"Oh my Primus! I thought you were dead!" Chromia said as she stepped of her sister. She hugged her sister, careful not to squish Tai.

"I thought you were! And- oh my Primus, where is Optimus! Is he alright? Is he here? Where is our sparkling?" Elita asked getting overwhelmed.

Chromia chucked. She turned to all of them. "He is here. As are Prowl and Ratchet." she said. The two femmes faces lit up and they ran off.

"Gravity! Come on!" Beta screamed as she ran past a room. A small purple femme ran out after them.

Elita stayed, waiting for her to tell her about her sparkling.

"And as for your sparkling..." Chromia said as she opened her hands, reviling the scared looking Tai.

Elita gasped. Tai didn't know what that meant.

"H-hi. I'm your sparkling. My name's Tai. A- and its okay if you don't really love me cause I'm different than you...but I still love you." Tai said as she felt tears form in her eye and optic. She was caught off guard when a pink hand picked her up.

"Tai, don't ever think, just because your different than me, that I won't or will stop loving you. Your still my sparkling." she said as a smile formed on her face plates.

Tai smiled as Elita put her on her shoulder.

"Now where is your father?" Elita asked. Tai paused.

"Dad!" She called out. She motioned to be put down. "Follow me!"

She ran towards the door and ran down the ramp, Elita and Chromia close behind her.

"Dad!" Tai said as she hit her dad's foot.

"Tai, whats wrong?" Prime asked, slightly alarmed.

"You won't believe it!"

"Believe what" Jazz asked as he walked up to Optimus.

Tai smiled at the sight of the others happy to see their old friends again. She had never seen Ratchet or Prowl so happy.

"Optimus?" said a soft voice. It almost made his spark stop. He snapped his head up. He couldn't believe his optics. There she was. His beautiful femme. The mother of his sparkling. She still had her small petite pink and rose colored frame.

"Elita!" Optimus exclaimed as he ran up to her, picked her up, and hugged and kissed her as much as he could.

"I- I thought you were dead! I can't believe it!" he said, smiling. Elita smiled and kissed him again.

"It takes alot more to offline me. I just can't believe its you! I've missed you so much!" she smiled.

Optimus sat her back down. The others ran up to them.

"Elita!" Arcee and Moonracer exclaimed as they hugged their sister.

"So I guess you guys missed us?" she asked, eyeing Beta and Ratchet still embarrassing. Prowl was basically holding Firestar. Gravity was happily talking to Wheeljack and Bumblebee.

"Can we go home now?" Ironhide asked.

"Ya. Lets go home." Optimus said, barley being able to wait to hold Elita again.

"They still need alt-forms, Prime!" Jazz said. Optimus put on a goofy smile.

"Oh ya."

**Alright! Finally! This is a long chapter! holy crap! rate, review, follow, and suggest to your readers! I hope I pleased you! Sorry for the long wait!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Miracles Happen**

**Chapter 6**

**I wasn't gonna update for awhile cause no one left a review...not one! But then I looked at my traffic stats and holy crap! People are reading this! But next time, please review and suggest to your readers! Oh, and sorry for the long wait. Been real busy.**

Since it was about that time that most humans where getting up and going to work or school, they had no choice but to stay at the ship for awhile. As of right now, the mechs were sitting in the main hanger of the ship as the humans and Tai were outside with the femmes, looking around.

"Optimus, what about the ship? Its huge! Sometime, a human will find it! We need to try to get it out of here!" Prowl told his commander.

He had a point. Sooner or later, someone may find the ship and report it to the government and Mr. Galloway would be sure to find out. And nobot wanted that.

"You have a point, Prowl. But how? We can't just fly it back to base without someone seeing us. And if we could, what would we do with it at base?" Optimus questioned.

"Perhaps we could fly it at night. It has a camouflage bottom to it, so as long as we don't go to fast and don't make alot of noise, we should be fine." Ironhide added.

"What about the damage it suffered from the landing?" Jazz asked. "We will need to fix it." Optimus stood up.

"Alright. Some of us will have to stay to fix it well a few of us go with the femmes. I know I'll regret this... Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will go with the femmes, and the rest of us will stay here. As soon as night falls they will leave and we can start." he said.

Sunstreaker smiled. "Now Optimus, why would you regret us being alone with the femmes? You can trust us." he said as he and Sideswipe smiled innocently.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his temple. "Oh, there are many reasons."

The twins just laughed.

**OUTSIDE-**

"This place is so much different from back home." the light green femme, Beta, said, as she touched touched the leaves of a near by tree.

"Its beautiful. Unlike the final days of Cybertron. But this is home now." Firestar said as she sat down on the grass.

They all sat near by the ship. It was about noon. They were to wait till night to leave.

"Speaking of home, what is the new base like Tai?" Elita asked her daughter.

"Its huge! You guys will love it. Its not by any cities, so you guys can just outside as much as you want. its even by the ocean." she explained.

"Whats an 'ocean'" Gravity asked. **(I don't think I have told you guys about her yet. She is mine. She about as tall as Jazz, is a dark purple with a few green and white lines here and there.) **

"An ocean, as the humans call it, is a extremely large body of water, which is a liquid you will find almost everywhere on Earth. It is also filled with organisms such as fish, whales, and plants." Chromia explained.

"Oh." was the small femme's reply.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Arcee, Moonracer, Chromia, and Elita were on one side of the circle they were sitting in. And Tai, Catherine, Valarie, Sam, and Beta and Firestar where on the other.

"What do you think the mechs are doing?" Arcee asked. As she sat up.

"I don't know. But I'm ready to go see. Anyone coming with me?" Chromia said as she stood up, along Elita, Firestar, and Beta.

"Why?" Arcee asked. She sat up, but remained sitting on the ground. Chromia looked at her like she was mental.

"I'm bored. And my sparkmate is in there. Duh." she said as she turned around to walk to the ship, the other three sparked femmes right behind her. The others just looked at each other before standing up.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tai yelled after her aunt and mom. Arcee picked her and the other humans up and chased after them.

Now that it was light out, Tai could see that the ship was a dull gray, with the Autobot insignia on the door, and Cybertronian symbols all over it. It was about as big as the hanger back at base that had all the human's bedrooms, kitchen, and bathrooms. So just a bit bigger than a high school gym.

"Its even bigger in the light!" Tai exclaimed as Arcee passed Tai to her Elita. Even thought they just met over all these years, they clicked instantly.

''That's what she said!" Sam laughed.

"Shut up, you fragger!" Tai yelled at her cousin as she gave him the finger.

They walked into the room with the some of the mechs, who seemed just as bored as they were. They all turned to look at the femmes, but stayed quiet.

"What?" Tai asked with a raised eyebrow. Optimus just shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"We're bored." Sam piped in.

"There is nothing to do, its hot as pit outside, and I miss Techno and Sparrow, who could be entertaining me right now!'' Tai said as her Dad took her into his hands.

"We will be home soon enough, Tatyana. Just be patient." he said. Ironhide laughed.

"Ya, your starting to sound like your mom." he laughed. Elita shot him a glare. Then one to Ratchet and Optimus as they laughed.

"Fraggers." Elita mumbled as she started to walk away, but Prime was quick to grab her and pull her onto his lap.

"We're sorry Elita, but you used to be very impatient." he laughed. Tai smiled.

"How the slag am I, or was, in any way inpatient?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Remember when you guys were still dating before the war, and you had to get a bunch of tests and exams and then it turned out everyone else had one that day to." Beta laughed. "Every five minutes you were asking Ratchet how much longer it would be?"

"Everyone does that! Really, who here likes to be examed?" Elita asked, getting defensive. Tai, and the rest of the humans were having a very hard time not laughing.

"Oh, Beta likes getting examed." Ironhide laughed, "I think we all know that."

"Frag you, Hide." Beta muttered as she sat down. "Well, remember when you-"

" Don't even say anything, because I have so much blackmail on all of you!" he said, standing up, eyeing all of them. Tai's eyes lit up, as the gears in her head started turning as she got an idea.

"Wait. Ironhide, do you want to share some of that blackmail with me by any chance?" Tai asked.

"Ya, it can be like story time!" Valarie suggested. Everyone eyed her with a raised optic ridge or eyebrow. "Oh, wait. That sounded lame. I mean it can be kind of like a game, try to embarrasse everyone. Or something...like..that. Ya."

"Ok then. Do you guys remember when Jazz was a sparkling and he first figured out that he had a visor?" Prowl laughed. Ratchet started to giggle.

"Primus, yes. It just fraggin came down cause Sunstreaker scared him then he fliped the slag out." the medic laughed.

Tai burst out laughing, she had to hold her ribs as they began to sting, but she just kept laughing as her sparkmate was embarrassed.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking Prowl. Remember when we were all about Bumblebee's age and started to notice femmes...well besides Ironhide. He was always trying to get in some femmes's port. Well anyways, then you were walking through the halls with me and that femme walked by and you turned your head to look at her and walked into the slaggin wall!" Prime laughed.

"Oh, do you guys remember when Ironhide and Chromia had to give Sunny, Sides, Jazz, Arcee, and Moonracer the talk?" Prowl laughed. Ironhide groaned as the younger bots all said, "Yes."

Sunny shuddered, "Oh Primus how could we forget? That scared me for life!"

"Why, what happened?" Sam asked as he sat up on his guardian's hand. Beta smiled at him.

"They decided to frag the pit out of each other with the door open." she said with a large grin on her face plates. Chromia slaped her shoulder.

"I've told you all before! We thought we closed it!" she said in her and her sparkmates defense.

"Aww, come on Mia. Even you have to admit the look on the twins and Jazz's face were priceless." Elita laughed. The ice blue femme smiled.

"Ok that was pretty funny. Sunny looked mortified."

"I still am! Well, I think we can all agree, that we have seen each other interfacing one to many times."

"Way to many."

"Its just plain nasty."

"I've seen interface rods even before I knew how to shoot a cannon."

"Expeshilly when someone gets drunk on high grade."

"Mostly Prime and Elita or Ironhide and Mia." said Bumblebee, his first time entering the convo.

"Bee, that the slag are you talking about?" Hide scoffed. Bumblebee gave him the look that clearly said, 'You-Have-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me.'

"When you and Prime drink high grade, you get horny. Admit it. We have all seen it." he said. Tai looked mortified. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was wide open and most of the color haleft her face.

"Hey thats kind of the look Sunny made after the talk!" Ratchet lauged, earning him a smack from the yellow lambo. Tai turned towards her parents.

''Never-ever, EVER! Get drunk again if I'm at the base. Seeing you drunk and in a ditch was funny. But getting drunk and trying to frag mom in front of me, would be like murdering my eye and optic!" she warned her Dad.

"Ditch?" Elita asked. "How did you end up in a ditch?" Prime put his head in his servos as his team laughed at the memory, besides Ratchet. Who of corse, had to take care of him during the hangover.

"He went out to get some air or something, then he went missing for 12 hours. So Lennox sent me and Wheeljack to look for him. Lennox is my charge and is one of our human alies. So, anyways, when we found him he was in his alt form, upside down, in a ditch. And when he finally woke up he transformed without thinking and landed on his back. What he said next was hilarious." He played the audio of Optimus saying, "Where's my trailer? I had high grade in there!"

Tai started laughing. "Oh life at the base is _never_ boring. I can't wait to go home." Jazz picked her up.

"Well its getting dark. You guys should leave now to go alt searching. By the time you get back the ship will be ready to go. Right Prime?" the small silver mech asked.

"Yes. You guys should leave now. By the time you get to the city, it will be dark out." he said.

"Ok. Then lets go. Knowing you four, you'll take forever." Chromia said as she walked out the large door before turning back around.

"See you in a bit then. Love you 'Hide!" with that she transformed and started to drive a bit, then stopped. "Are you guys coming? Hurry up!" she said through the radio.

The others laughed before transforming. The four newly arrived femmes where all some type of Cybertronian vehicle.

"We'll drive till we are about 10 miles from the city then walk." the roadster stated. Tai and her cousins all got in Arcee. Just to be safe they didn't take the roads, just drove through the endless sand. Much to the annoyance of the lambo twins.

About an hour or two later they got to the 10 mile line and transformed.

"So do you have an idea of what your looking for?" Tai asked, now one her mother's shoulder. The humans were all sitting on a Autobot's shoulder to make this faster.

"I kind of like the brand of Lamborghinis." Firestar stated. The twins smiled and both put an arm around her shoulders, "Definitely! They're awesome and sexy. I mean really, just look at us!" Sunny boasted.

"What bout you Beta?" she asked the green femme. She shrugged.

"Well I've been looking at the World Wide Web, and as of right now, I'm leaning towards a Ferrari. But its gotta be some shade of green."

"What about you mom?" Tai asked her pink mother.

"Maybe a Saturn Sky." she said shyly.

"No way! I love that car! You should definitely do it." she said with a big smile.

"I guess.." she looked at the small purple femme, "What have you been looking at thats gotten you so quiet?"

"I can't decide on a Lotus Elise and a Bently." she said quietly.

"Well the Lotus is a pretty good car. And it goes way faster than a Bently. So I'd go with that." Catherine said. The femme hummed in response.

Soon enough they were at the edge of the city. It was huge. No doubt that it was filled with many rich people. Which meant, _very _nice cars and dealerships.

"Should we just park here and go in our holoforms and car pool? That is if you guys have downloaded and made one already." Moonracer suggested.

"Ya, we did before we landed." Elita said. They all transformed and turned on their holoforms.

Elita's was a woman (duh) with light brown hair that had darker roots, she was about 5'6. She looked to be in her early 30's. Maybe 34 or 35. And her eyes where icy blue whiched seem to pop with her amazing eyelashes. She kinda looked like Blake Lively. She was wearing black jeggings with a pink t-shirt and a white jean jacket. She also had on white stiletto heals. And on her hand was a large diamond wedding ring. She also had diamond earrings.

**(I didn't put this in there on the info chapter so I'm gonna do it now. Arcee looks a bit like Kayley Cuoco and Moonracer looks like Jessica Alba a bit.)**

Beta had dark brown hair and tan skin. She was about 5'6. She had deep blue eyes. She was about the same age as Elita. Maybe a bit older. She was wearing white bleached destroyed skinny jeans, black stileto heals, a dark green t-shirt, golden hoop earings, and a wedding ring on her finger. She looked a bit like Eva Mendes.

Firestar had a light tan, black hair, water blue eyes, and silver hoop earrings and a wedding ring on her hand. She was wearing Black jeggings under a red t-shirt, and tan stiletto heals. She looked like Freida Pinto. She was about 5'7.

Gravity was 5'4, had blonde hair and brown roots. Her eyes were almost violet and seemed to pop with her eyeliner and mascara. She has a light tan and was wearing white skinny jeans, black converse, and a purple v neck t-shirt. She had a metal heart shaped necklace and diamond earrings. She looked like Hayden Panettiere.

"Do we look okay?" Gravity asked shyly. Tai smiled.

"You guys look-"

"Hot!" Sunny blurted, making the femmes blush.

"So who's paired with who?" Beta asked.

"Elita can come with me and Tai. Beta can go with Moonracer, Valarie and Sunny. Gravity can go with Arcee, Catherine and Sunstreaker. And Firestar can come with us." Chromia said as she transformed turning on her holoform along with the others who had alt forms. "Now get in."

Elita and Tai did as they were told and the were off. Once they got to the city they drove through many car dealerships, but they couldn't agree on anything.

"How about that camaro?" Mia asked. Tai made a face.

"No. Bee already has it. Its gotta be one that none of them have had." she explained.

They drove street after street for what seemed like hours. They did get alot of stares though from a few guys who walked buy and wolf whistled.

"This is hopeless!" Mia cried as she slammed her head into the steering wheel. "We never will agree on anything!"

Tai spotted something up the road and smiled. "Mom, didn't you say you wanted to be a Saturn Sky?''

"Ya."

"Chromia go up a bit further!" Tai said as she shook the frustrated femme's shoulder. She did as she was told and once she say it she smiled.

It was a costum made hot pink 2009 Saturn Sky. It was perfect. Elita quickly got out of the car and ran to the car. She walked around it a few times. Then her eyes began to glow and it was obvious she was scanning it. Once she was done she smiled.

"Do you guys really like it?" she asked.

"Ya. I think it fits you. Optimus will like it." Mia told her younger sister. Elita blushed and smiled.

"Well we better be getting back to my new alt form. Its almost...1 am in Earth hours. We need to get back soon." she said as she hoped back into the blue car. Within a few minutes, with Chromia's speeding, they were back to where they split up. They were the last ones there surprisingly.

Tai got out and smiled at the cars. They were awesome. It was obvious who was who. Gravity was a Aubergine Purple Lotus Elise, Beta was the light green 2010 Ferrari 599 HY KERS that she had looked at earlier, and Firestar was the orange Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera.

"Wow." was all she could say.

**Finally! Sorry for the long wait. I know this wasn't my best chapter, but one of the longest. Review! Please! And suggest to your readers. Oh and I've been looking for some good transformers stories but can really find any. I like OC romance stories. But still with Sam and them. Kinda like Tatyana Witwicky's stories. Oh, and I'm not really a fan of mech and mech romance stories. Sorry but I don't like gay couples in my stories. I like mech and femme. So suggest stories to me, suggest my story to your readers, and review! Thank you! Sorry for the long wait! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Miracles Happen**

**Chapter 7**

**I'm so glad you all love my story! :) It means a lot to me to know that I'm doing well. Thanks for the reviews! And I really hope you suggested my story. Oh and if you want to give me ideas for Miracles Happen and Transforming Love (I'm planning on starting that back up soon. Hopefully!) I'll try to use as many of you guys' ideas as possible. So start typing! And please suggest stories to me. I already explained the kind of stories I like. Like Tatyana Witwicky's stories and her OC Tai. They are my faviort ones. Oh, and the other day I was with my couisn and he showed me this two videos on youtube. They are awsome! Cheak them out! Transformers and Kanye West Stronger and The Transformers are bringing sexy back**.

The was back seemed to be going by fast. In about 10 or 20 minutes they would be back. Chromia had already confirmed that the ship was ready to fly after she messaged 'Hide.

It was a reather quiet drive. Besides the twins' lame attempts so try to hit one the femmes. But after getting turned down enough that day, they gave it a rest. But the silence didn't last for long.

"Primus, how much longer? I can't be with femmes this long. Its not right." Sunny complained. He was still in a bit of a bad mood from earlier.

"Why did Sunny and Sides have to come anyways?" Arcee asked throough the group's communications link.

"So if we had a run in with the Decepticons, you fragile femmes wouldn't get killed." Sunny said plainly.

"Excuse me? I am more than cappable of taking care of myslef. And I could woop both of your afts at any moment. So watch it." Chromia snapped.

"Don't you mean, you'll have Ironhide do it?" Sunny asked. Chromia's engine growled.

"I don't need him to beat up people for me! If I'm in a fight, I can take care of myself! Femmes are just as good as any other mech!"

she snapped. Sideswipe laughed.

"I'm sorry, Mia, but I really doubt any of you could single handed take down Prime."

"Ya well, Optimus isn't a dickheaded slagger like you two! So we wouldn't have to!" Beta snapped.

"Please don't fight. Not now." Elita said softly. They didn't listen.

"So you think, that you could kick my aft, just as good as any mech?" Sunny asked.

"I don't think so, I know so!" Chromia, who was in front of the group, said as she came to a sudden stop and transformed. They others did the same. The humans had gotton on Elita's shoulders, feeling safe knowing she wouldn't get into the fight.

"The only femme that could maybe do any damage is Elita!" Sunny snapped, shoving the ice blue femme back a bit. Sides gave his brother. Something wasn't right with him. He knew better than to pick a fight with Chromia. And he really didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Don't touch her!" Arcee snapped, shoving the yellow bot.

"Hey, you femmes think your just as tough as us? Then we will treat you like mechs!" he snapped.

"Bro, you can't lay your servos on a femme. What's gotten into you?" Sideswipe said getting between his older brother and the femmes.

They yellow bot glared at his twin. Tai raised a brow.

"Really, Sunny. Your being more of an aft than usual. Do you got sand in your crotch plates or something?" Tai asked.

"Oh, shut up Tai! Stop acting like you over power everyone and that your more special than everyone else. Your Prime's daughter. So what? Your not even 100% his." he said. Tai looked hurt. Through all the arguing, no one heard the closing in jet engines.

"Do not talk to her that way, Sunstreaker. That is an order. Now everyone-" Elita didn't have time to finish her sentence. They were blown over by a missle that had barley missed them. No one had seen it or heard it coming. But that didn't matter right now. Tai looked up and gasped, eyes wide. Soundwave.

**Back at the Ship**

"Where are they? They should have been back by now!" the large leader said, pacing back in forth in the ship's main hanger.

"Prime, they'll be fine. Knowin the twins, they probley got cocky or some slag and the femmes had to kick their afts." Ironhide said, trying to calm down his leader.

"I agree with Ironhide. For once. They will be back any minute." Ratchet told his leader.

"I- Hold one. I just got a message from Elita." **Suprise Decepticon attack. 10 minutes north. Soundwave.**

Optimus' eyes widened in horror.

"We have to get this ship moving. Now!" he snapped, running to the control center.

"Why? What's goin on?'' Jazz asked taking his seat in the ship.

"The femmes. Their under attack from Soundwave. I thought I lost Tai and Elita once. I'm not going to loose them again." the leader said, starting up the ship.

Everyone took their spot in the ship. Optimus, Prowl and Jazz in the front. Ratchet in the back. Ironhide with the ships cannons. And Bumblebee was standing by the drop off, ready to fight.

They were off.

"Do you really think we will be able to take him? We were barly able to the first time. And it was a suprise attack, what if they got hurt and can't fight?" Prowl asked.

"Are you ready to loose your sparkmate, after thousands of years, things she was gone?" Optimus asked. "Because I'm not."

Prowl nodded his head. "We only have a few minutes until we get there. We need some sort of plan."

"Once we come into range, Ironhide will shoot from the ship. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and myslef will drop from the ship so help the femmes from the ground. You and Jazz will stay on the ship. Someone has to steer. And that is an order. No arguments."

It wasn't long until they saw guns being fired, and dust in the air. The femmes were fighting just fine. The twins seemed a bit injured, but were still functioning. Ironhide shot the cannon, letting the others know they were their.

Shockwave didn't seem to be fighting as well as before, but was not weak in anyway.

"Lets go. Hurry!" Optimus said, running to the door, almost pushing the medic and the scout out.

Once they hit the ground, they went full speed to the battle. Well, it looked a lot better from the air. A few peices or armor were missing from Beta and Arcee, Chromia seemd to have a slight limp, Moonracer seemed to be close to fine, the twins had a bit more armor torn and blown off and scattered around, and Firestar was standing over something protectivly and whenever Soundwave made a move to shoot at it, she would shoot at him, almost hitting him in the face. Optimus couldn't see was it was at first from all the dust.

But once it cleared a bit his eyes widened. It was Elita, curled into a ball almost on her side. He couldn't tell much of her state, because Soundwave took his chance to hit the distraced commander to the ground. He quickly got back to his feet and tackled the mech.

Once the mech was on the ground, he took another quick glance at Elita, she was moving. _Thank Primus_. the large commander thought. But that didn't last long.

"Tatyana is hurt!" the femme yelled out, sounding to be in pain herself. He quicky gave the fight back to the others, and ran to his small family.

"Tai!" She layed next to her mother. She wasn't dead. She was breathing. But her skin was shredded and her nose and mouth were bleading. And her robotic half was sparking in a few places.

"Tai?" His spark dropped at the look on her face. Pure pain. Anger and hate bubbled up inside him as he turned back to the the fight. His optics darked until they were almost black.

"Soundwave...you have hurt my family for the last time." he said.

The other Autobots quickly shuffled away from the Decepticon and stopped shooting. Even Ironhide had stopped shooting.

"Says who?" the Decepticon sneered with a smirk. He quickly got up from the ground. He didn't seem to notice Prime drowing out his sword and hook, which turned red from burning heat.

The Autobot leader walked closer to the Decepticon until there was only about five yards between them. The other Autobots watched with interest.

"I do." Prime said, swinging out his sword and hitting the Soundwave in the chest. He fell to the ground suprised.

"You'll regret that, Prime." he siad as he jumped up with a dagger type weapon and jumped onto Optmus, trying to stab him in the chest.

It didn't last long though. Prime knocked him off, only having a few dents and scratched. But that didn't matter to him at the moment.

Optimus kicked him to the ground and quickly pinned him down. He removed his war mask and glared at the Decepticon with pure hate.

For once, the red eyed mech seemed a bit scared and was defensless.

"Not today. I will never regret this." with that he picked up the Decepticon and shoved his sword through his chest. Then with his hooks, ripped him apart.

The Decepticon fell to the ground, lifeless. It was silent. Prime turned to the others, seeming way calmer.

"Lets go home." he said as the ship landed.

**Ya. I know. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes. But at least I updated. Oh and I had this idea. To Tatyana Witwicky, mabey once I'm done with this story, you can make a re write of it so in all of your stories, Tai can have a mom. Not just in this one. :) Please review. And let me know of what you think.**


	9. question for the readers

Miracles Happen

Author's note.

I just want your guys' oppinon. My last chapter...well...it wasn't my best. It was my first fight scene and it...well, to be honest, sucked. Should I rewrite that chapter? Should I not? Or should i just rewrite this whole story? Please leave a review. And please start reviewing more, it feels like no one is reading or liking my story. Please review!

Thanks,

-Rose


	10. Chapter 8

**Miracles Happen**

**Chapter 8**

**Not as many review as I wanted but, a few are better than none :) But all I ask is that the next time you type up a new chapter to one of your stories, that you SUGGEST my stories! With your guys' help, I'll get more readers and that will get me to write more chapters and way faster! Please do it. Thanks! Oh and what do you guys think? Should I finish this quickly and rewrite it, or finish it with more chapters. Either way I am going to rewrite it. Just want your opinon.**

**And I understand that my spelling and my grammar isn't always correct, but try to understand that I don't have spelling check. But I am going to get a Beta reader, hopefully. Which I hope will help me out. Anyone want to help me out? I want your opinion on my writing skills. I don't mind critisizime, but please don't be to harsh!**

Most of the autobots and the humans sat in the main hanger of the ship, waiting for Tai to wake up. Ratchet ashured them all that she would be just fine, but would be just a little nauesous. They still seemed worried. Well... besides the twins who were not in the room for fear of getting a beating from one of the femmes who seemed to have a very low tolerance for them today. But really, who could blame them?

Finally someone broke the silence.

"How much longer till we are home?" Jazz asked, figiting in his seat.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his temple as he felt his optic twitch. "Around an hour, Jazz. You need to be patient."

"But I'm so board! Its so quiet and boring without Tai, and I know none of you know how to have fun so what the frag am I suppost to do?" the small mech complained.

Optimus said nothing but gave Jazz a small glare. But what he said was true. Without Tai, things just seemed boring.

"She will be awake soon." Elita said as she stretched her arms.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Be-"

"She doesn't. I do. But she is right. It seems that Tai is already starting to wake up." Ratchet said, coming through the door.

Everyone perk up at that. Without Tai and her crazy antics, it was just boring. Even Ironhide had to admit that.

"How is she doing Ratchet?" Prime asked, the overly protective father instinct coming over him. He raised his optic ridges in worry and just seemed- unPrime like. He usually was a very selfcomposed mech.

Elita, sencing her sparkmates worry gently wraped her arms around him right arm and help his servo with one of her own. Optimus gave her a thankful glace and turned back to Ratchet.

"She is doing just fine, trust me. In about thirty minutes she will be back to herself. Causeing us all mindgrains and giving you that retched optic twitch again." Ratchet said with humor in his optics. Thankfully, his words brought the Autobot leader a sence of calmness.

"Okay, I trust you Ratchet-"

"You won't be saying that when he straps you onto the medial table for repairs that _he _caused." Ironhide muttered purposly very loudly. The medic glared at the weapon's specilist with annoyance.

"I've gaven you a few dents here and there- when you needed them. Serves you right." he snapped. Ironhide opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Geez. You two are like an old married couple. Like Sam's parents or some slag." said a very tired Tai as she scratched her head and got the annoying crude out of her eyes.

"Tatyana, are you alright?" Optimus asked, pickin up his daughter and lifting her into his optic view.

"Ya, Dad. I'm fine. What about everyone else?" she asked. Optimus laughed slightly. That was their Tai, in the worst shape of them all but never worried about herslef as long as their were others to worry about.

"They are all fine, I can ashure you." Ratchet awnsered for him.

"And Soundwave?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Decised." Optimus said with a very serious tone and face.

Instead of replying verbaly, Tai hugged her father's hand.

"I love you, Dad." she said, but it came out muffled since her face was pressed agiainst Prime's hand.

"I love you too, Tai." he said with a smile. They could finally relax, and not worry about a phycotic mech coming after the beloved techno-organic.

She lifted her small head and smiled at her own sparkmate. Optimus handed her over and she sat on his shoulder with her head resting on him. Then something occured to the silver mech.

**Jazz to Prime: Does Elita-1 know about me and Tai being sparkmates? And the kids? What about Barricade? **

**Prime to Jazz: ...I have no idea.**

**Jazz to Prime: Ya best tell her soon. I don' want to get my aft ripped inside out by a femme. And I'm sure Barricade don't wanna either.**

**Prime to Jazz: I guess your right. Just give me a few minutes.**

He cut of the conversation and turned to his beloved sparkmate. He loved her so much. She was the nicest bot anyone could ever met and rarley showed anything but kindness. But when she was angry, she made Megatron look like an angel.

He didn't think she would react badly to the fact that Jazz and their daughter had sparkbonded, she would most likely be overjoyed. It was Barricade he was worried about. He was one of the first Cybertronians to follow Megatron, and he and Elita had had their fair share of fights. It was never a very pretty sight either.

He gulped nervously and put his arm around Elita's shoulders, just to be safe that Jazz wouldn't end up in the medbay today.

"Elita, my love. There are a few minor things that, um, you should know. Before we get to the base, I mean." he said nervously. Elita raised an optic ridge curiously.

"Yes?" she asked.

Tai looked at Jazz questionly and he gave her a look that clearly said it all. Tai's eyes widened in relization. _Oh, shit. Shits gonna hit the fan._ The small girl thought.

"Well, uh, you are aware that humans age and mature much faster than Cybertronians, right?" he asked. She nodded and he continued. "And that they find mates very early in their life, correct?"

"I'm not a sparkling, Optimus. What are you getting at?" she asked, getting annoyed with her spark mate's staling. The others where begining to catch on as well.

"And Tatyana falls under all of that as well, even being half Cybertronian." he said with caution. Now Elita was getting antsy.

"And?"

"She and uh, oh Primus, she and-"

"Jazz is my sparkmate, okay! That's what he was getting at!" Tai cried out. Everyone stared at her with slight shock. Elita didnt say anything at first.

"Ja- Jazz is your sparkmate?" she asked.

"Ya gonna tear my aft inside out aren't ya?" the small silver mech asked. Elita stared at him for a few seconds. She breathed in and held it.

"No. I'd rather have it be you than some of the other mechs here. Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked.

"Well since we are being honest, they adopted a sparkling and have one of their own thats almost two earth years." Optimus said with a smile.

Elita smiled, "Well that makes me feel old. We are still young enough to have another sparkling and our sparkling already has two."

Optimus smiled at his pink sparkmate. That didn't sound like such a bad idea, now with the war practicly being over.

"And than there is the bad news." Chromia sighed as she sat next to her sister.

"And that would be?" Firestar asked. She didn't know how there could be any bad knews.

"Well, I'm not gonna be like Optimus and beat around the bush as the humans say, Barricade is no longer a 'Con, switched to our side, and is now Tai's guardian." Chromia said so fast that even Blur would be impresed. You could even hear the femme's air takes and energon run hot in anger.

She stood up to face the mech sitting next to her. She had every intention on giving him a peice of her mind.

"Elita, before you even say anything, just listen to me. He saved Tai's life. Otherwise, he would be dead right now. I swear! Soundwave was attacking, and 'Cade saved Tai." Optimus said as he stood up and backed away from the angry femme. Tai stifiled a laugh, her Dad never acted like this. It was funny.

"You better hope so, Optimus. For Barricade's sake, and yours." she said, poking him a bit to ruffly in the chest. She turned on her heel and went to sit between Chromia and Arcee.

Optimus made a gulping noise and stayed where he was. He knew Elita-1 was not kidding, even though she would never hurt him severly, that didn't mean she wouldn't land him in the med bay for a good few hours.

"Soo... How much longer till we get back home?" Sides asked as he tried to clear the air.

"Half an hour... maybe twenty minutes." Prowl spoke as he slouched in his seat.

"Oh joy." Sunny said sarcasticly.

It didn't take long for them to see the island of Deigo Garcia, the ship carfully landed and as soon as the ship's doors opened, everyone piled out.

Since it was still early in the morning, everyone was still asleep.

"Home sweet home," Tai said with humor, "Least everyone is still sleeping, cause I'm bout to pass out on the asphalt."

"Dude, I'm gonna be fraggin recharging till noon." Sides laughed.

"Are you sure about that Sideswipe?" Prime asked with a small smirk. Sideswipe's optics widened.

"What? I've been up all night, and recharging for four hours ain't gonna cut it!" the red lamborgini pleaded.

"I was just kidding. You can all recharge. But by one you better all be back on duty." Prime said sternly.

"Thanks Prime." Sides said with a small smile, then he and Sunny transformed and drove off to their quarters.

Jazz followed and opened the passenger door for Tai who gladly got in.

"Goodnight! Love you guys!" Tai said out the window as Jazz started to drive off.

Soon enough the others went to their quarters, leaving the two Autobot leaders.

They laid on the beach looking at the stars, not saying a word. Tired of the silence Optimus turned his head towards the pink femme that laid not even a foot away from him.

"I really am glad that you're back, Elita. I missed you." he said with sincerity in his voice.

"And I'm glad to be back." she said as she rolled over, putting an arm around her sparkmates chest and proped herself up to look at him.

"Just promise you will stay with me, and never leave me again. Please. I couldn't live if I loosed you again."

Elita smiled and kissed the mech.

"I promise."

**Again, So sorry for the wait. Went through some family problems, track, school drama, and not to mention that end of the year school testing has been really kicking my ass! Thank God next year will be my last year of middle school and I can get away from my math teacher, who is an asshole! **

**And again, Should I finish this quickly and rewrite it, or finish it with more chapters. Either way I am going to rewrite it. Just want your opinon.**

**If you think I should finish it quickly, I'll do one more chapter and start the next. If you think just finish it, it will be 2 maybe 3. **

**Please review! And cheak out my other stories!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
